The One
by x.lithium
Summary: alternate-universe!TezukaFuji; After twenty-nine years as a CEO of an established company, Tezuka's world is turned upside down by the appearance of Fuji Syuusuke. From the moment they locked eyes, Tezuka had known that he had finally found the one.


Okay, so the updates for the NEW Prince of Tennis came out today .. and once again, NO FUJI! (Except for that tiny part where his name's written on the stupid card.) And like .. one scene of Tezuka (standing besides Oishi and not Fuji!). In conclusion, this is terrible and I think I may resort to simply denying the existence of the NEW Prince of Tennis and just think about the original.

And if I owned Prince of Tennis, Tezuka and Fuji would be in like, every single scene.

**THE ONE  
x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

From the moment Tezuka looked into the harsh blue eyes, he had known two things. One, that this man was the _the one_, the second of which being that this must be the most breath-taking, beautiful shade of blue, the one which he'd been searching for for so long.

"Tezuka, this is Fuji Syuusuke, the executive that will be training under you for the next few months, Fuji, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu, the CEO of our company. May you learn many things from him." The man that stood in between them chattered away, oblivious to the way neither man dared to so much as blink or breathe.

The next few days were a mess of papers being passed between the two and quiet hours spent a mere thirty centimeters apart. Tezuka knew that Fuji must be the one, in the way he subconsciously breathed deeper to inhale the scent of the other man when said man leant just that little bit closer. Tezuka also knew that despite having had twenty-nine years to prepare, he didn't know how to approach the subject of _forever _with Fuji.

The chance to say something came when Fuji ran into Tezuka's office, slipping on a pen and landing conveniently on Tezuka's lap, who was seated on the couch. That was the first time Tezuka saw the tiny slivers of grey twisting amongst the blue of Fuji's eyes.

"I have been waiting for you, all my life."

Tezuka was close enough to feel Fuji's breath hitch when he spoke, but not yet close enough to feel the erratic _thump thump _of his heart. All he knew was that Fuji didn't pull back when he pressed his lips against the other man's and that Fuji didn't complain when Tezuka switched their positions so that Fuji was the one being pushed gently against the back of the couch.

After what must have been minutes yet did not feel like enough of kissing Fuji, Tezuka pulled back, hands propped on either side of Fuji's head. He wasn't surprised when a slight hand was pushed against his chest and the small body under him removed itself, stepping as quickly as he could without running out of the office. In truth, Tezuka had known that the executive hadn't been ready for this kind of attention and that he had forced himself on Fuji.

The next day Fuji didn't show up for work and as Tezuka leant back in his chair, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he knew there was no taking back what he had done, because Fuji's lips had tasted like _infinity_.

Fuji took the whole week off, and Tezuka's anxiety and unresolved longing only increased.

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

"Nya, but Tezuka, you can't give up! You can't! You can't!"

Tezuka sighed exasperatedly; Oishi still looked a bit stunned at Tezuka's declaration that he was gay, but Kikumaru had ever so quickly adapted to it. He should have been prepared for this, the red-head was ecstatic that his stoic friend had finally found _the one_. "Kikumaru, he doesn't feel for me the same way I feel for him. I should not have forced him-"

"But you didn't force Fujiko-chan into _anything_!" wailed the red-head, bouncing up and down (on Tezuka's favourite couch) and waving his arms around wildly, "He didn't resist, and besides, I've already found Fujiko-chan a nickname, nya!" pouted Kikumaru.

Oishi, having slightly recovered from his initial shock, shifted on the couch, "You know Tezuka, Eiji's right on this, you really _didn't_ force him into anything."

"But I _did_, not technically...but you know it's different Oishi, I forced him."

"Nya, but Tezuka! Now that you've found _the one_," Kikumaru's voice took on a sacred tone as he whispered the last two words, "You can't just give it up, you can't! If I found _the one_, I would never give up, whether it was a him or a her! Look at Oishi, he's so happy now that he's married to Hikari-chan, nya! And look at me, I'm still look for mine, so you can't give up, Tezuka. You can't!"

"Eiji," Tezuka sighed, he only used the energetic man's first name when he was serious and Kikumaru knew it, "It's more complicated than whether I give up or not-"

"It's not, it's not! All you have to do is _trust _in what Fujiko-chan _means to you_!"

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

"In truth, Tezuka," spoke Oishi as he approached the door. Kikumaru had left half an hour earlier to rush to one of his meetings, "You know how intelligent Eiji is. Sometimes, I think Eiji hasn't really grown up because he doesn't want to. It's not like how we used to be," Oishi's eyes misted over, looking nostalgic making Tezuka's breath hitch in memories of the his, Oishi, and Eiji's childhood together. "You and I, we're not so much like what we used to be, not every obstacle can be overcome in our minds. But Eiji, _Eiji _is still very much holding onto his childishness, and I think that might be why he can overcome any troubles that come to him. There _are _no dead ends to him, there's a solution for every problem."

"Aa...we have forgotten how to believe, perhaps."

Tezuka closed the door softly, leaning against it and closing his eyes. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Tezuka did his best to ignore the way his heart sped up at the simple thought of luring blue eyes.

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

After two weeks of not showing up at work, Fuji showed up at Tezuka's apartment. The taller boy was not surprised, because from the second he touched the doorknob, he had already known who would be at the other side of the door.

Fuji, looking beautiful messy with dishevelled hair and clothes that appeared to have gotten ruffled on his way to Tezuka's house, practically jumped on Tezuka and it wasn't long before Tezuka found himself kissing Fuji senseless on his mattress and pulling off the younger boy's white shirt. Pushing into Fuji was gentle and raw and pure all at the same time, and thrusting into the boy in time with the younger boy's pants and pushes, Tezuka knew he would never want anything more than the man squirming under him.

Afterwards as sleep crept up on them and the sheets wrapped comfortably around them, Tezuka pressed his nose deeper against Fuji's neck, breathing in and idly tracing circles on the thin chest. "You are the only one I will ever need." Tezuka felt the head tilt backwards to lean just a little bit more on his chest, "And I will wait for you to understand there is nothing in this world that will love you more than I do."

The strangled little sound in Fuji's throat told Tezuka that the smaller man would be gone by the time he woke up the next morning. "How old are you, Tezuka-san?"

"Twenty-nine."

"I am twenty, Tezuka-san. Considering that I have already had my birthday this year and you have not, we are a full decade apart." The executive's laugh was bittersweet, but Tezuka's tighted his grip on his abdomen, and that told Fuji all he needed to know.

Tezuka woke up to an empty bed.

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

Fuji showed up at work that day, and just the tiny limp in his gait sent Tezuka walking as quickly as he could to the bathroom.

With Fuji constantly sitting in his office, Tezuka had to resort to sitting uncomfortably in his chair, peeking at Fuji from behind his bangs every now and then. Once when he looked up, he caught a flash of from the mirror at the side of the room, but when he looked again, all he saw was Fuji working studiously at the paperwork the secretary had given him to fill out for Tezuka.

It was bad enough that he had to push away the memories of just last night, but when Fuji's hand brushed his, Tezuka couldn't help but yank the younger man's wrist, sending him falling once more into Tezuka's lap. Seated petitely on his lap, the CEO couldn't help but frame Fuji's body with his arms, pulling the boy forward and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

To his surprise, Fuji responded ferociously, pressing back against Tezuka and hands finding their way to Tezuka's belt.

Having finished with marks on both their shoulders, a result of muffling the noises that would have inevitably come out of their mouths, Tezuka and Fuji dressed themselves in silent companionship. It was only after they were decent that Tezuka pulled the other man forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, wrapping his arms around the thin waist and trying to convey his longing.

When he heard the soft gasp from the door of his office, Tezuka yanked himself away from Fuji, looking at the secretary whose eyes were about the size of saucers. Fuji stammered incomprehensibly in front of his and despite the visible blush, Tezuka cleared his throat and asked the secretary what she needed as Fuji scurried out of the room.

The news spread like wildfire around the office, saying that the CEO and the new executive were _involved_.

These rumours, Tezuka could deal with. What he couldnn't deal with was the noticeable absence of a particular blue-eyed executive. When a young woman came at the end of the day that Fuji had finished his training and decided to move back to Germany, Tezuka felt his body grow stone cold. It was only after the woman had left that he threw a rather expensive pen across the room, leaving a nice little dent on the wall and a broken pen as evidence.

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

"So is Ore-sama correct to assume you are running away?"

Atobe raised an eyebrown, indication that he didn't have any doubt in his mind that Fuji was, indeed, running away. "I'm not, Atobe, it's just...this is too much to deal with." Fuji replied. Folding and packing the various articles of clothing, Fuji did his best to avoid the eye contact of his best friend.

"So you are running away."

Wheeling around, Fuji glared angrily at Atobe, "No! I-I'm..." Atobe tilted his head, leaning against the bedside table and crossing his arms, "I just can't-, you're supposed to be on my side."

Atobe only raised his eyebrow again at the desperate tone in Fuji's voice, "Ore-sama is on your side. _You're _not on your side right now."

Shielding his eyes with his palms and sliding to the floor, Fuji groaned. "I don't know what my side is right now." Leaning against his legs for support, Fuji sensed Atobe stepping towards him, sitting down beside him and draping a comforting arm over his shoulder. Despite everything, Atobe was a good best friend when he needd to be.

"Your side should be the side that feels most right,"

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

When Atobe left Fuji's temporary house, he was greeted to the sight of a sleek black car, a serious looking man seated inside it. Deep within his thoughts, Tezuka didn't notice the approaching person until said person tapped Tezuka's window lightly.

Rolling down the window, Tezuka blinked at the man, "Ore-sama is entrusting to you Fuji's happiness." With that, the curious man strode away, chin in the air. "The door is not locked," Atobe threw over his shoulder.

Stepping into the house, Tezuka breathed in the scent of Fuji. It was not hard to find the small man crouched over in the master bedroom, head buried in his arms as he sat against the bed. "Tezuka," came the soft whisper, not even having to lift his head to look up.

Striding lightly in front of Fuji, Tezuka kneeled in front of the younger man, leaning forward so that he could prop one hand beside Fuji's head, the other moving to brush away soft brown bangs. Everything about Fuji made his senses more aware; the way the strands of hair felt against his shoulder, the delicious, warm scent of Fuji, the way knees pressed gently against his lower abdomen.

"Fuji," he whispered with equal hushedness, "You are _the one_, and I love you."

Leaning his head against the other man's as Fuji leant forward, wrapping lithe arms around Tezuka's neck and pressing his chest against Tezuka's shoulders. "Everything I need is where you are, Tezuka." mumbled Fuji, and Tezuka closed his eyes, drowning in everything about Fuji.

"You are _the one_ I have been waiting for."

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

Gah, that went totally askew from what I'd originally intended to write. Anyways, about Eiji and Tezuka being friends, I actually think that while Fuji and Eiji are best friends, Eiji and Tezuka would be pretty good friends, too. I mean, Eiji's childishness and Tezuka's adultness(?) would make a good match for friends. And as for Atobe and Fuji, that's just cause I can imagine them being friends. (:

Reviews(amongst other things) make my world go round. (:  
--**x.**lithium**; **


End file.
